fancreationanigansfandomcom-20200213-history
Sona/Background
|render = |gender = Female |race = Human |birthplace = Ionia |residence = Demacia |occupation = Renowned musical prodigy Keyboardist for Pentakill |faction =Demacia / Ionia |friends = Taric, Xin Zhao |related = *JoJ: 104 - The Magic Within Song *JoJ: 109 - The Master of Metal *DJ Sona Hijacks The Airwaves! }} Lore Sona has no memories of her true parents. As an infant, she was found abandoned on the doorstep of an Ionian adoption house, nestled atop an ancient instrument in an exquisite case of unknown origins. She was an unusually well-behaved child, always quiet and content. Her caretakers were sure she would find a home quickly, but it soon became apparent that what they mistook for uncommon geniality was actually an inability to speak or to produce any sound whatsoever. Sona remained at the adoption house until her teens, watching in hopeless silence as prospective adopters passed her by. During this time, the caretakers sold her unusual instrument to anxious collectors, hoping to build her a trust. For a myriad of bizarre and unexpected reasons, however, it would be returned, or simply appear again outside the house. When a wealthy Demacian woman named Lestara Buvelle learned of the instrument, she immediately embarked to Ionia. When the caretakers showcased the instrument for her, she rose wordlessly and explored the house, stopping outside Sona’s room. Without hesitation, Lestara adopted her and left a generous donation for the instrument. With Lestara’s guidance, Sona discovered a deep connection with the instrument which Lestara called an "etwahl". In her hands, it played tones which stilled or quivered the hearts of those around her. Within months, she was headlining with the mysterious etwahl for sold-out audiences. She played as though plucking heartstrings, effortlessly manipulating the emotions of her listeners - all without a single written note. In secret, she discovered a potent and deadly use for her etwahl, using its vibrations to slice objects from a distance. She honed this discipline in private, mastering her gift. When she felt prepared, she went to the only place which could offer her a fitting recital: the League of Legends. , after attending her concert}} Quotes Because Sona cannot speak, these responses are understood to be magical telepathy with her summoner. This is seen in the fact that her external interactions (taunt, joke) are musical cues rather than words, meaning that, as stated, only her summoner can hear her words. ;Upon selection * Classic= ;Attacking * * * * * * ;Movement * * * * * * * * * ;Taunt * * * ;While using * * * ;While using * * ;Joke * * * * ;While using * * ;While using * * * ;Laugh * * * * ;While using * * * ;While using * * * * |-| DJ= DJ Sona is not intended to have comprehensible dialogue. Instead, her lines are designed to mesh well with her three different songs that play in place of the default map music whenever she is present in a game. :;While in ;Attacking * * * * * * * * * * ;Movement * * * * * * * * * * :;While in '' :;While in ;Attacking * * * * * * * * * * ;Movement * * * * * * * * * * Co-op vs. AI Responses Match start * "... :)" Player team victory *"GG!" Player team defeat *"... :(" League Judgement Development * Sona was designed by Ezreal and reworked by Shurelia. Sona_OriginalSkin old.jpg|1st Classic Sona splash art Sona SilentNightSkin old.jpg|1st Silent Night Sona splash art Guqin Sona.jpg|Guqin Sona concept (by Riot Artist The-Bravo-Ray) Sona Render old.png|Old Sona model Sona_models_reveal.png|Sona Model Update The_Final_Boss_approaches.jpg|The Final Boss approaches teaser Sona DJ Teaser.jpg|DJ Sona teaser Champion Sneak Peek Announcement made in the sneak peek by ByronicHero: If you happen to be one of those people who is a sucker for musical types, you’ll be pleased to find out that we’ve got a musician waiting in the wings. Whether you’re longing for a melodious ballad or headed off to a headbanger’s ball, it’s likely that your heart will flutter as soon as you lay eyes on this little lady. Meet Sona, the Maven of the Strings. She’ll definitely tug at the old heart strings.Champion Sneak Peek: Sona, the Maven of the Strings at LeagueofLegends.com Arcade Sona and Riot Graves Head to PAX Announcement made by NeeksNaman:Arcade Sona and Riot Graves Head to PAX With PAX Prime around the corner, it seemed like the right time to celebrate the gamer in all of us. Arcade Sona offers an old-school gaming perspective on support with her arcade control panel (complete with joysticks), chiptune sound effects, and a colorful rainbow spectrum model. With her new arcade-inspired spell effects, including an ultimate that will make your enemies dance-dance, Arcade Sona will get you in the game. Sona_Arcade_Screenshots.jpg|Sona Arcade screenshots DJ Sona Reveal Kinetic= |-| Concussive= |-| Ethereal= Drop the Beat DJ Sona’s hijacking the airwaves! Sona transforms League’s music into high-energy Kinetic beats, hard-hitting Concussive rhythms and atmospheric Ethereal vibes. "Dynamic musical styles Throughout the game, DJ Sona can spin one of three evolving songs – Kinetic, Concussive and Ethereal. Each one has its own distinct style and transforms Sona entirely, from her outfit and turntable to the look and feel of her abilities. She kicks off every gig in Kinetic but typing /toggle in the in-game chat cues up the next tune. The tracks will always go in order of Kinetic → Concussive → Ethereal → Kinetic, no remixes allowed. Warning: Switching tracks mid-teamfight threatens to ruin your team’s rhythm." "Music sharing Music’s also made to be shared. If you’re on a team with DJ Sona, you can tune in to her beats by bringing up the in-game scoreboard. On the left side of the screen, next to her portrait, you’ll see a button. Click it and Sona takes over your in-game music, pumping her own songs through your speakers. Though you can’t pick what piece she performs, you can pull the plug on her show at any time by clicking the button again." "Download all of DJ Sona's music for free now, after she goes live, her songs will also be available on a variety of platforms. Here is the link for the download. Abilities Kinetic= |-| Concussive= |-| Ethereal= The skin will also come with a set of three summoner icons and profile borders: "Profile Border & Summoner Icons Broadcast your musical style with unique icons and banners. Equip one of the DJ Sona summoner icons to add that custom border to your profile page." Previous Abilities Hide= |-| Show= Power_Chord_old.jpg|1st Passive Icon Hymn_of_Valor_old.jpg|1st Q-Ability Icon Aria_of_Perseverance_old.jpg|1st W-Ability Icon Song_of_Celerity_old.jpg|1st E-Ability Icon Crescendo_old.jpg|1st Ultimate Icon These abilities were part of Sona's original kit, in use from her release in V1.0.0.101 until her rework in V4.13. Sona's basic abilities use the stance mechanic. In addition to their activation effects, her basic abilities each grant a unique and persistent aura until she activates a different basic ability to change stance. The previous aura persists for 1 more second after Sona enters a different stance. Changing stances sets off a second cooldown on Sona's basic abilities. bonus magic damage, with an additional effect depending on the last basic ability cast. }} | and , while the triggering attack will be mitigated. ** The entire damage will be mitigated with the attack is . ** blind. |spellshield=will block the attack. |additional= * When Power Chord is ready, Sona gains a ring around her. This ring will have a different color depending on the last ability used ( , or ). The effect does not change if abilities are used while the projectile is in motion. ** If Power Chord reaches its third charge using , its effect will be that of the active aura at that time, or that of whichever ability Sona uses thereafter. ** If no song is playing when Power Chord is ready, it will have no effect and the buff is consumed after the next autoattack. * Sona's auras will only affect allied champions, not minions or pets. * Power Chord affects turrets, inhibitors, and the nexus, but damage debuff does not. * Power Chord resets Sona's attack timer when it is ready. |video=Sona IVideo }}}} Sona sends out bolts of sound that deal magic damage to the two nearest enemy units within range, prioritizing champions. |description2 = Sona plays the Hymn of Valor, granting nearby allied champions within 1000-range bonus attack damage and ability power. |description3= If this spell was last cast when Power Chord is ready, Power Chord deals double damage. |leveling = |leveling2 = |cooldown = 7 |cost = |costtype = mana |range = 700 }} | }} Sona heals herself and a nearby allied champion with the lowest health percentage, granting both of them bonus armor and magic resistance for 3 seconds. |description2= Sona plays the Aria of Perseverance, granting nearby allied champions within 1000-range bonus armor and magic resistance. |description3= If this spell was last cast when Power Chord is ready, Power Chord will also reduce the target's damage output by 20% for 3 seconds. |leveling = |leveling2= |cooldown = 7 |cost = |costtype = mana |range = 1000 }} | , , and (these units are considered champions for all intents and purposes). |video=Sona WVideo }}}} Sona grants nearby allies increased movement speed for seconds. |description2= Sona plays the Song of Celerity, granting nearby allied champions within 1000-range a flat movement speed bonus. |description3= If this spell was last cast when Power Chord is ready, Power Chord will also slow the target by 40% for 2 seconds. |leveling = |leveling2 = |cooldown = 7 |cost = 65 |costtype = mana |range = 1000 }} | }} Sona plays an irresistible chord in a line, dealing magic damage to enemy champions and stunning them for seconds, forcing them to dance. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana |range = 1000 }} | }} Patch history ** 's Staccato damage reduced to 40% from 50%. V4.21: * ** Should no longer cause game lag on first cast. V4.20: * ** On-hit damage AP ratio reduced to 20% from 25%. * ** Base heal increased to 30 / 50 / 70 / 90 / 110 from 25 / 45 / 65 / 85 / 105. ** Heal modifier per % missing health reduced to 0.5% from 1%. ** Mana cost increased to 80 / 85 / 90 / 95 /100 from 70 / 75 / 80 / 85 / 90. V4.17: * ** Fixed a bug where the damage range was 700 instead of the intended 850. V4.13: * General ** Visual update. ** Aura radius on each of Sona's abilities reduced to 350 from 1000. ** Aura duration changed to 3 seconds from indefinite, but increases by 0.5 seconds each time she tags an ally. ** Texture upgrade to all skins and a texture upgrade to her hair and weapon. * Stats ** Base armor increased to 15 from 12. ** Base health lowered to 353 from 380. ** Health per level increased to 77 from 70. * ** Hymn of Valor bonus damage reduced to 50% from 100%. * ** Active base damage reduced to 40 / 80 / 120 / 160 / 200 from 50 / 100 / 150 / 200 / 250. ** Sona and allies touched by the aura will deal 20 / 30 /40 / 50 / 60 bonus magic damage on their next auto attack within the next 5 seconds. ** Cooldown increased to 8 seconds from 7. * ** Heal reduced at early ranks to 25 / 45 / 65 / 85 / 105 from 40 / 55 / 70 / 85 / 100 . ** Heal is now modified by 1% for each 1% of the target's missing health. ** Sona and allies touched by the aura gain a shield that mitigates the next 35 / 55 / 75 / 95 / 115 damage for up to 1.5 seconds. ** Mana cost increased to 70 / 75 / 80 / 85 / 90 from 60 / 65 / 70 / 75 / 80. ** Cooldown increased to 10 seconds from 7. * ** Sona gains 13 / 14 / 15 / 16 / 17 % bonus movement speed. The bonus decays down to the aura bonus over 3 seconds. ** Allies touched by the aura gain 10 / 11 / 12 / 13 / 14 % bonus movement speed for 1.5 seconds. ** Cooldown increased to 12 seconds from 7. * ** Ranking up Crescendo increases the strength of Sona's auras and Song of Celerity's self buff. *** Hymn of Valor: + 10 / 20 / 40 extra on-hit magic damage. *** Aria of Perseverence: + 10 / 20 / 40 extra shield. *** Song of Celerity: + 2 / 4 / 6 % bonus movement speed. ** Animation updated to clarify that it's a skill shot. ** Animation updated to clarify the area of the effect. V4.5: * Stats ** Base armor increased to 12 from 8. V4.2: * **Fixed a bug where the tooltip improperly showed a scaling for both effects. **Fixed a bug where the haste was only using 1% of Sona's AP instead of 2%. **Fixed a bug where the slow was only using 2% of Sona's AP instead of 4%. V3.14: * ** Ability power ratio reduced to 50% from 70%. ** damage now scales with . * ** Base heal reduced to from . ** damage reduction now scales with . * ** Activated movement speed bonus changed to % from %. ** slow now scales with . * ** Ability power ratio reduced to 50% from 80%. V3.8: * Stats ** Base health increased to 450 from 410. ** Base armor increased to 11.3 from 9.3. * * Base Power Chord damage changed to 13/20/27/35/43/52/62/72/82/92/102/112/122/132/147/162/177/192 from 8 + (10 x level). * ** Fixed a bug where Aria of Perseverance's Power Chord: Diminuendo was not decreasing damage dealt. ** Lowered the duration of Aria of Perseverance's Power Chord: Diminuendo to 3 seconds from 4. ** Bonus armor and magic resistance to self and healed ally reduced to 6/7/8/9/10 from 8/11/14/17/20. ** Bonus armor and magic resistance aura changed to 6/7/8/9/10 from 3/6/9/12/15. V3.02: * ** Is no longer consumed when attacking wards. V1.0.0.152: * Stats ** Base movement speed increased to 330 from 305. V1.0.0.150: * Stats ** Base health reduced to 410 from 450. ** Base armor reduced to 9 from 11. V1.0.0.148: * Tooltips have been updated. V1.0.0.143: * General ** Aura persistence duration reduced to 1 second after deactivation from 2. ** Global cooldown reduced to 0.5 seconds from 2. * Stats ** Basic attack and missile speeds increased to 2000 from 1500. * ** Now resets your attack timer so you can use it immediately. * ** Now deals all its damage instantly, rather than over time. ** Opponents can no longer use or to remove the damage portion of the spell. V1.0.0.142: * ** Mana cost reduced at earlier ranks to 45/50/55/60/65 from 65 at all ranks. ** Champion prioritization range slightly increased to better match her attack range. V1.0.0.136: * ** Damage increased to 8 + (10 level) from 10 level. V1.0.0.134: * ** Damage adjusted to 10 level from 14 + (9 level). * ** Passive attack damage and ability power aura reduced to 4/8/12/16/20 from 8/11/14/17/20. * ** Passive armor and magic resist aura reduced to 3/6/9/12/15 from 7/9/11/13/15. * ** Passive movement speed aura reduced to 4/8/12/16/20 from 8/11/14/17/20. V1.0.0.133: * ** Fixed a bug where it did not trigger while taunted or silenced. V1.0.0.132: * model scale normalized to better match her other skins. V1.0.0.131: * No longer automatically acquires attack targets when idle while is active. V1.0.0.129: * ** Mana cost adjusted to 60/65/70/75/80 from 65 at all ranks. ** Passive aura reduced to 7/9/11/13/15 armor and magic resist from 8/11/14/17/20. V1.0.0.125: * ** Heal amount changed to 40/60/80/100/120 from 25/50/75/100/125. V1.0.0.124: * Reduced the lockout time while casting Sona's songs to make them more responsive. * ** Base heal reduced to 25/50/75/100/125 from 35/70/105/140/175. ** Ability power ratio reduced to 0.25 from 0.35. ** Now grants her passive aura bonus to her heal target and herself again as an extra bonus for 3 seconds. * Fixed a bug where and caused her to deal 20% reduced damage. V1.0.0.123: * Fixed some minor tooltip errors. V1.0.0.120: * Fixed a bug where shields and could sometimes cause her spell sounds to get cut off early. V1.0.0.118: * Sona will no longer automatically acquire attack targets when is charged. V1.0.0.116: * ** duration increased to 4 seconds from 3. ** slow amount increased to 40% from 35%. * ** Attack damage and ability power aura increased to 8/11/14/17/20 from 6/8/10/12/14. V1.0.0.115: * General ** Mana cost of all stances reduced to 65 from 75. * ** Fixed a bug where Diminuendo was reducing true damage. V1.0.0.113: * ** Now deals 14 + (9 level) from 24 + (12 level) bonus magic damage. ** Now has a bonus effect that depends on Sona's last song played. * ** Base damage reduced to 50/100/150/200/250 from 60/110/160/210/260. ** Ability power ratio increased to 0.7 from 0.5. ** Mana cost changed to 75 from 65/70/75/80/85. ** Power Chord - Staccato: Deals double power chord damage. * ** Base heal increased to 35/70/105/140/175 from 30/55/80/105/130. ** Ability power ratio reduced to 0.35 from 0.5. ** Mana cost changed to 75 from 65/70/75/80/85. ** Power Chord - Diminuendo: Debuffs the target to deal 20% less damage for 3 seconds. * ** Mana cost changed to 75 from 65/70/75/80/85. ** Power Chord - Tempo: Slows the target by 25% for 2 seconds. * ** Cooldown decreased to 140/120/100 seconds from 170/150/130. ** Ability power ratio increased to 0.8 from 0.7. V1.0.0.106: * ** Base damage reduced to 60/110/160/210/260 from 70/120/170/220/270. ** Ability power ratio reduced to 0.5 from 0.6. * ** Healing reduced to 30/55/80/105/130 from 40/65/90/115/140. * ** Active movespeed reduced to 6/8/10/12/14% from 8/10/12/14/16%. V1.0.0.105: * General ** All aura durations after deactivating reduced to 2 seconds from 3. ** All aura buff durations for allies that leave her aura range reduced to 0.25 seconds from 1. * ** Attack damage and ability power aura reduced to 6/8/10/12/14 from 8/11/14/17/20. ** Mana cost increased to 65/70/75/80/85 from 55/60/65/70/75. * ** Active movement speed boost reduced to 8/10/12/14/16 from 8/11/14/17/20. ** Mana cost increased to 65/70/75/80/85 from 55/60/65/70/75. * ** Mana cost increased to 65/70/75/80/85 from 55/60/65/70/75. * ** Range reduced to 1000 from 1100. V1.0.0.104: * ** Cooldown increased to 170/150/130 seconds from 160/140/120. * Fixed a bug where was granting more movespeed than intended. V1.0.0.101: Added. * (Innate) ** After casting 3 spells, Sona's next attack deals bonus magic damage. Additionally, Sona's Auras persist for 3 seconds after deactivating and set off a 2 second global cooldown. * (Q) ** Sona plays the Hymn of Valor, granting nearby allied champions bonus Damage and Ability Power. Additionally, casting this ability sends out bolts of sound, dealing magic damage to the nearest two enemy champions or monsters. * (W) ** Sona plays the Aria of Perseverance, granting nearby allied champions bonus Armor and Magic Resist. Additionally, casting this ability sends out healing melodies, healing Sona and a nearby wounded ally. * (E) ** Sona plays the Song of Celerity, granting nearby allied champions bonus Movement Speed. Additionally, casting this ability energizes nearby allies with a burst of speed. * (Ultimate) ** Sona plays her ultimate chord, forcing enemy champions to dance, taking magic damage over time. }} References cs:Sona/Příběh de:Sona/Background es:Sona/Historia fr:Sona/Historique pl:Sona/historia sk:Sona/Background